


Two

by dashing-away (lutamira)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutamira/pseuds/dashing-away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

She kisses him for the first time in the darkness on the stairs. It isn’t an afterthought. She’d simply been too overwhelmed to think of it back in the parlor when he said words she thought she’d never hear. So before they make it all the way back to the noise and the lights and the bustle she screws up her courage and stops climbing. He bumps into her, nearly stumbles, has his hand on the railing and his mouth open to protest when she turns around, puts both her hands on his chest and silences him with a kiss. The world narrows then, to the space between them and there’s no sound at all but the roaring of her own heartbeat in her ears. She senses, rather than feels his free hand hovering at her side, not yet ready to touch, not sure where to be. She pulls back, pleased at the stunned look on his face. Somehow she manages to summon the breath to whisper “Merry Christmas Charlie Carson,” before turning around to continue up the stairs, her heart still pounding wildly. She’s several steps ahead before she hears him stir.


End file.
